<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Counter by ddalkimilk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899080">Counter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddalkimilk/pseuds/ddalkimilk'>ddalkimilk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Birth [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Childbirth, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant!Woozi, graphic birth, home birth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:21:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddalkimilk/pseuds/ddalkimilk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Udah belum tehnya? Lama banget kayaknya kamu nyiapin teh. Taunya lagi telponan sama Jeonghan." Jihoon mendekat dan mencomot sepotong biskuit. Tangan kanannya sibuk mengelus-elus perutnya yang besar.</p><p>"Iya tadi lapor dulu. Abisnya kamu udah lewat 8 hari lo dari tanggal." Soonyoung ikut mengelus perut Jihoon. Menerima tendangan kecil setelahnya.</p><p>"Bilang apa Han? Kita udah semua lo dicoba. Posisi yoga, jalan-jalan, olahraga juga udah. Aku bahkan makan yang pedes-pedes biar mules terus siapa tau bisa ngaruh. Gak juga. Apa induksi aja?" Jihoon cemberut. Bingung harus bagaimana lagi. </p><p>"Ada satu lagi sih beb yang dikasih tau Han. Tapi aku gak yakin." </p><p>"Apa? Buruan kasih tau! Kan harus dicoba dulu biar jadi yakin." Jihoon mendekat lagi ke arah Soonyoung. Memberi sinyal bahwa ia harus tau apa yang diberitahukan Jeonghan. </p><p>"Dia bilang kita suruh having sex."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Birth [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Counter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>please let me know if there any other couple that you want me to write</p><p>enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Iya beneran gak ada apa-apa, Han. Dianya tuh malah ketawa-tawa nonton acara lawak!" Soonyoung menggerutu kecil. Melirik Jihoon yang masih menikmati siaran komedi sorenya. </p><p>
  <i>"Udah jalan-jalan?" </i>
</p><p>"Udah, Han! Kemaren bahkan dia yang lebih semangat soalnya liat anjing lucu. Guenya malah cape ditarik-tarik!" Soonyoung nembalas sembari menuangkan air hangat kedalam cangkir. Mencelupkan kantung teh kedalamnya. </p><p>
  <i>"Serius? Udah coba olahraga ringan juga belum?" </i>
</p><p>"Udah tadi pagi! Sambil liatin videonya dia ikutin bener-bener. Tapi katanya gak dateng-dateng kontraksinya." Soonyoung meletakan kedua cangkir keatas nampan. </p><p>
  <i>"Yaudah kalian having sex aja!" </i>
</p><p>"Hah?!" </p><p>"...udah belum tehnya?" Jihoon menghampiri ke arah dapur. Melihat suaminya bersandar pada counter island. Tangan kirinya memegang handphone di telinga sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk mengaduk teh yang baru diberikan gula. </p><p>
  <i>"Iya, having sex aja sama Jihoon. Biasanya itu bisa ngebantu kontraksi buat dateng! Coba dulu, nanti kalo gak ngaruh juga gue ke sana bawa induksi." </i>
</p><p>"Ya udah deh, Han. Gue tanyain dulu orangnya. Nanti gue telpon lagi." Soonyoung mematikan panggilan telponnya. Lalu ia menoleh menatap Jihoon. </p><p>"Kenapa beb?" Tanyanya. </p><p>"Udah belum tehnya? Lama banget kayaknya kamu nyiapin teh. Taunya lagi telponan sama Jeonghan." Jihoon mendekat dan mencomot sepotong biskuit. Tangan kanannya sibuk mengelus-elus perutnya yang besar. </p><p>"Iya tadi lapor dulu. Abisnya kamu udah lewat 8 hari lo dari tanggal." Soonyoung ikut mengelus perut Jihoon. Menerima tendangan kecil setelahnya. </p><p>"Bilang apa Han? Kita udah semua lo dicoba. Posisi yoga, jalan-jalan, olahraga juga udah. Aku bahkan makan yang pedes-pedes biar mules terus siapa tau bisa ngaruh. Gak juga. Apa induksi aja?" Jihoon cemberut. Bingung harus bagaimana lagi. </p><p>"Ada satu lagi sih beb yang dikasih tau Han. Tapi aku gak yakin." </p><p>"Apa? Buruan kasih tau! Kan harus dicoba dulu biar jadi yakin." Jihoon mendekat lagi ke arah Soonyoung. Memberi sinyal bahwa ia harus tau apa yang diberitahukan Jeonghan. </p><p>"Dia bilang kita suruh having sex." </p><p>"Hah?!" </p><p>"Tuh kan! Udahlah bilang aja ke Jeonghan kita maunya induksi aja." Soonyoung langsung pesimis melihat reaksi Jihoon. Tapi diluar dugaan Jihoon langsung terlihat semangat. </p><p>"Serius dia nyuruh gitu? Yaudah ayo sekarang!" Balasnya cepat. Melihat Soonyoung dengan mata berbinar. Yang ditatap malah kelabakan. Tidak menduga reaksi Jihoon akan seperti ini. </p><p>"Hah? Langsung banget sekarang?" Soonyoung tiba-tiba berubah panik. Matanya menatap ke segala arah. </p><p>"Yaiyalah! Aku juga udah capek tau Soon! Ni anak kamu berat banget! Mana sejak hamil aku juga suka gatel-gatel. Dan kamu yang bilang sendiri kan, udah lewat 8 hari! Mau nunggu sampe kapan lagi?" Jihoon melihat perutnya yang besar. Lalu melihat lagi ke arah Soonyoung. Lalu menepuk-nepuk perutnya pelan. Menunjukkan seberapa lelah ia dengan keadaannya sekarang. </p><p>"Ya tapi masa sekarang banget? Gak nanti malem aja sekalian?" </p><p>"Sekarang aja udah! Disini juga gak papa! Biasanya juga kita suka gitu di sini." Jihoon berucap santai tanpa mengidahkan Soonyoung. Tangannya mencomot lagi biskuit. </p><p>"Ya tapi kan bisa bahaya Ji. Kalo kamu kenapa-napa gimana? Lagian keras di sini." Soonyoung meneguk ludahnya. </p><p>"Ya berdiri ajalah. Biar lebih enak. Udah lama juga kan gak having sex sama kamu. Aku juga pengen." Ujarnya pelan. Matanya masih memancarkan sinar permohonan. </p><p>"Ya masa berdiri!? Kasian kamu lah! Cari aman aja ya beb?" Soonyoung menarik Jihoon pelan lalu mendekapnya. Mencoba membujuk lelaki kecil tersebut. </p><p>"Kalo tiduran pinggang aku sakit banget Soon. Terusnya sesek juga, dia suka nendang di tulang rusuk aku. Udah di sini aja sambil berdiri." Jihoon balik membujuk. Tangannya dengan nakal mulai meraba punggung Soonyoung.</p><p> </p><p>"Seriusan? Tapi nanti kenapa-napa gimana?" Soonyoung menatap Jihoon. Mengabaikan tangan suaminya yang bergerak menyusuri punggungnya. </p><p>"Gak bakalan. Kalo kenapa-napa ada kamu! Udah ayo disini aja. Buruan ih aku udah pengen!" Jihoon membalas dengan frontal. Soonyoung tampaknya masih belum yakin. Tapi karena Jihoon terus merengek ia akhirnya mengiyakan. </p><p>"Yaudah tapi beneran kalo ada apa-apa langsung bilang ke aku ya!" </p><p>"Iya iya!" Balas Jihoon cepat sebelum meraup bibir Soonyoung. Tangannya yang berada di punggung Soonyoung merambat naik memeluk lehernya. Soonyoung sendiri mulai memasukan tangannya kedalam kaos longgar milik Jihoon. Mengelus puting Jihoon. Memberikan sedikit pijatan-pijatan. </p><p>"Heumhh.." Jihoon melenguh ditengah ciuman mereka. Tangannya memainkan anak rambut Soonyoung yang berada di lehernya. Membuat suaminya merinding. </p><p>"Beneran nih ya?" Soonyoung bertanya lagi begitu ciuman mereka terlepas. Jihoon berdecak. </p><p>"Ck! Iya udah! Ayo buruan!" Protes Jihoon. Ia dengan cepat sudah menurunkan celana pendeknya beserta celana dalamnya. Soonyoung menelan ludahnya sebelum kembali mencium Jihoon. Perlahan tangannya pun merada lubang Jihoon. Menggelitiknya dengan sentuhan-sentuhan ringan. Jihoon bergerak gelisah di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Pinggulnya bergerak ke arah tangan Soonyoung. </p><p>Soonyoung dengan peka mulai memijat luar lubang Jihoon. Memberikan sedikit fraksi untuk Jihoon. Jihoon sendiri terus melenguh ditengah-tengah ciuman. Tangannya mencengkram kaos rumahan yang dipakai Soonyoung. </p><p>"Beb, gak ada pelumas loh." Soonyoung berbicara setelah menghentikan ciuman mereka. Menyadari bahwa tidak adanya pelumas yang biasa ia gunakan saat kegiatan malam. Jihoon mengernyit kesal. Lalu dengan kasar menarik jari Soounyoung dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Membasahi jari-jari panjang Soonyoung dengan ludahnya. Soonyoung yang sedikit kaget dengan kelakuan Jihoon. Karena biasanya Jihoon tidak pernah mau pakai ludah sebagai pelumas. </p><p>"Dah tuh! Ribet banget kamu! Buruan masukin!" Soonyoung hanya menggeleng pelan sebelum mulai memasukkan 1 jarinya kedalam lubang Jihoon. Jihoon melenguh pelan merasakan jari panjang Soonyoung di dalam dirinya. Tangan kirinya berpegangan pada counter island untuk menopangnya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya berpindah pada perut bawahnya. </p><p>Soonyoung mulai menggerakan jarinya perlahan sebelum mulai menyentuh dinding Jihoon. Jihoon menggeram rendah. Keningnya ia benturkan pada pundak Soonyoung. Soonyoung yang mendapat reaksi seperti itu kemudian memasukkan jari keduanya. Tangan kanan Jihoon berpindah pada lengan atas Soonyoung. Mencengkram bisep tersebut sebagai topangan tubuhnya. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit sembari bernafas kasar. </p><p>"Soonhh... ah.." Jihoon sesekali mengencangkan lubangnya. Mencengkram jari Soonyoung yang masih keluar masuk. Soonyoung mulai mencari titik sensitif Jihoon. Jari telunjuknya menggesek beberapa tempat. </p><p>"Ah!" Tubuh Jihoon menegang saat jari Soonyoung menggesek titik sensitifnya. Soonyoung tersenyum tipis lalu mulai menyerang titik tersebut berulang kali membuat Jihoon menggelinjang. </p><p>"Soon! Soon, berhenti!" Soonyoung berhenti. Menatap Jihoon bingung. Jihoon menatap Soonyoung dengan mata berair. </p><p>"Gak mau keluar dulu sebelum kamu masuk. Masukin sekarang aja.." Jihoon menggeliat merasakan jari Soonyoung yang masih berada di lubangnya. Soonyoung mengeluarkan jarinya. Ia lalu mengangguk paham sebelum mengeluarkan penisnya yang setengah berdiri. Ia mengurutkan pelan sembari melirik Jihoon yang berpindah posisi berdiri menghadap counter dan bertumpu pada pinggirannya. </p><p>"Masukin ya?" Soonyoung berkata pelan sembari mengarahkan penisnya memasuki lubang Jihoon. Jihoon mencengkram pinggiran counter. Matanya terpejam merasakan penis Soonyoung yang melesak masuk melebarkan lubangnya. Keduanya lalu melenguh berbarengan saat Soonyoung sudah sepenuhnya masuk. Soonyoung diam pada posisi tersebut. Menunggu Jihoon terbiasa. </p><p>"Bergerak." Setelah beberapa saat Jihoon bersuara. Memeberitahukan Soonyoung bahwa ia bisa bergerak. Soonyoung lalu mulai bergerak keluar masuk perlahan. Tangannya ia tumpukan di dekat tangan Jihoon pada pinggiran counter. Menarik pelan keluar dan menghentak lagi ke dalam. Terus berulang hingga menghasilkan suara erangan Jihoon.</p><p> </p><p>"Eungh! Ah! Angh! Anh!" Jihoon mengerang seiring gerakan Soonyoung. Satu tangannya menopang perutnya yang besar. Tubuhnya ikut terhentak ke depan seirama dengan Soonyoung. </p><p>"Ah! Eungh! Lebihh-cephethh!" Jihoon berkata disela-sela erangannya. Soonyoung bergerak lebih cepat. Mencari titik nikmat Jihoon. </p><p>"Ah! Anh! Akh!!" Jihoon memekik diakhir ketika merasakan kepala penis Soonyoung mengenai titik sensitifnya. Mulai ikut bergerak kearah belakang untuk mengejar pelepasannya. Soonyoung yang menemukan titik Jihoon kembali menumbuk titik tersebut. Sedikit lebih menghentak agar dapat masuk lebih dalam. </p><p>"Soonyoung! Udah deket." Jihoon berkata setengah berteriak. Pinggulnya masih bergerak kearah Soonyoung. </p><p>"Bareng aku beb! Dikit lagi! Eurgh!" Soonyoung menggeram. Mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Mengejar pelepasannya. </p><p>"Angh! Angh! Eungh! Nghh! Soonnhh!!" Jihoon datang lebih awal. Seluruh tubuhnya menegang seiring air maninya menyembur ke lantai dapur. Lubangnya mengerat mencengkram Soonyoung dengan erat. Membuat Soonyoung menyusul dan keluar di dalam Jihoon. Keduanya melenguh panjang. Soonyoung terengah. </p><p>"Gila banget beb!" Ujar Soonyoung setelah turun dari orgasmenya. Nafasnya masih terengah. Tangannya memeluk Jihoon. Mengusap perut besarnya. Jihoon sendiri masih menetralkan nafasnya. Tangannya ikut mengusap perutnya sendiri bersama Soonyoung. </p><p>"Akh.." Jihoon melenguh saat Soonyoung perlahan keluar. Membuat cairan langsung keluar dari lubangnya. Jihoon masih mengusap-usap perutnya sembari menunggu dirinya pulih. Sedangkan Soonyoung merapihkan pakaiannya dan juga membersihkan lantai dapur yang kotor. </p><p>"Beb, emangnya kalo aku abis keluar di dalem suka banyak banget netes gini?" Soonyoung bertanya saat membersihkan kaki Jihoon yang dialiri cairan dari lubangnya. </p><p>"Mungkin karena lagi berdiri, Soon. Biasanya kita rebahan di kasur kan." Ujar Jihoon. Membiarkan Soonyoung membersihkan sisa-sisa cairan yang keluar melewati paha dan betisnya. </p><p>"Lemes dulu bentar beb! Aku mau bersihin lubang kamu." Jihoon mencoba rileks. Sedikit berjengit saat merasakan handuk basah yang menyentuh sekitaran lubangnya. Masih sibuk mengusap perutnya memutar. Mulai merasa tidak nyaman karena terus berdiri. </p><p>"Pengen duduk Soon. Perutku gak enak." Jihoon berujar sembari menekan-nekan bagian perutnya yang terasa tidak nyaman. </p><p>"Bentar beb, dikit lagi." Soonyoung membalas sembari membersihkan sekitaran lubang Jihoon hati-hati. Takut melukai suaminya. </p><p>"Heug!" Jihoon tersedak. Tangannya dengan cepat mencengkram pinggiran counter. Tubuhnya menegang. </p><p>"Kenapa beb? Ada yang sakit?" Soonyoung yang terkejut langsung berdiri. Memeriksa Jihoon yang menunduk dengan mata terpejam. Tangannya mencengkram pinggiran counter island dengan erat. </p><p>"Beb? Kenapa? Hei! Hei! Liat aku! Mana yang sakit?" Soonyoung menyentuh wajah Jihoon. Membuat sang empu membuka matanya yang berair. Jihoon kemudian mulai terisak pelan. </p><p>"Sakit, Soon." Jihoon meraih lengan atas Soonyoung dan pindah bertumpu pada suaminya. </p><p>"Kontraksi? Udah dateng?" Soonyoung bertanya sembari mengelus surai Jihoon. Jihoon mengangguk pelan masih terisak. Terkejut akan rasa sakit kontraksi. </p><p>"Yaudah kita pindah ke kamar ya? Biar aku telpon Jeonghan." Jihoon menggeleng kuat. Menangis semakin kencang sebelum memeluk erat Soonyoung. </p><p>"Gak bisa! Gak kuat! Gak kuat!" Soonyoung menghela nafasnya. Masih melanjutkan kegiatannya mengelus surai Jihoon. Tangannya meraih ponselnya yang berada di atas counter. Lalu dengan cepat mendial nomor Jeonghan. </p><p><i>"Halo? Gimana?" </i>Suara Jeonghan menyapa pendengaran Soonyoung. </p><p>"Udah nih Han! Lu bisa kesini gak? Anaknya udah nangis katanya sakit banget kontraksinya." Soonyoung dapat merasakan Jihoon yang menegang kembali dalam dekapannya. Pelukannya pada Soonyoung mengerat menandakan kontraksinya datang kembali. </p><p><i>"Oke gue otw! 15 menit! Gue jemput Jisoo dulu." </i>Lalu panggilan ditutup. Soonyoung meletakan ponselnya pada counter lalu mengelus punggung Jihoon pelan. Masih merasakan Jihoon yang menegang dalam dekapannya. </p><p>"Udah ditelpon Jeonghannya. Sekarang kita pindah pelan-pelan ke kamar gimana?" Soonyoung bertanya pelan. Merasakan Jihoon yang mulai rileks lagi dalam dekapannya. Isakannya masih terdengar. </p><p>"Gak kuat." Jihoon berucap. </p><p>"Pas lagi gak kontraksi jalannya. Kalo kontraksi nanti kita berhenti." Ujar Soonyoung. Tangannya memainkan surai Jihoon yang sedikit panjang. </p><p>"Gak kuat-hiks. Kalo jalan rasanya kayak bakal keluar dedeknya." Jihoon meringis. </p><p>"Loh? Emang udah turun banget?" Soonyoung memekik terkejut. Ia menunduk melihat Jihoon. Menemukan wajah merah dan berurai air mata. </p><p>"Udah lewat tulang panggul." Jihoon mencicit pelan sebelum kontraksi kembali datang. Suaranya berganti dengan erangan. </p><p>"Kok kamu gak bilang beb? Dari kapan kamu kontraksi?" Soonyoung yang panik mencoba melepaskan Jihoon agar dapat melihat lubangnya. Jelas Jihoon tidak melepaskan Soonyoung. Tangannya malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Soonyoung. </p><p>"Eugh! Ta-tadi pas kamu masukin jari juga udah gak enak-ngh!" Soonyoung makin panik mendengar jawaban Jihoon. </p><p>"Loh beb itu kan lama. Kenapa gak suruh aku berhenti sih? Aduh gimana dong?" Soonyoung berubah heboh. Masih mencoba melepaskan Jihoon agar ia dapat mengecek Jihoon. </p><p>"Iya tapi aku pen-pengen tadi!" </p><p>"Pengennya ditahan dulu dong beb. Ini gimana dong? Kamu gak bisa jalan?" Tanya Soonyoung. Matanya mencoba mencuri lihat ke kaki Jihoon. Walaupun ia tau tidak akan bisa melihatnya. </p><p>"Gak bisa-hiks! Hnggh! Udah kayak mau keluar!" Jihoon masih merengek. Tidak mau melepaskan genggamannya pada Soonyoung. </p><p>"Yaudah sebentar kamu pegangan ke counter biar aku bisa cek." Soonyoung mencoba melepaskan Jihoon. Yang langsung ditolak. Tangan Jihoon mencengkram tubuh Soonyoung. </p><p>"Jangan! Tungguin Jeo-ngh! Tungguin Jeonghan aja." Jihoon tersedak disela-sela ucapannya. </p><p>"Tapi Jeonghan masih lama beb. Kamu bisa tahan?" Soonyoung menyerah mencoba lepas. Akhirnya hanya mendekap Jihoon sembari mengelus pinggulnya. </p><p>"Bisa! Bisa ak-hnghhhh!" Jihoon menegang lagi. Namun kali ini disertai lenguhan panjang. </p><p>"Loh ji? Udah ngeden kamu?" Soonyoung panik karena suara Jihoon. Karena sangat jelas kalau Jihoon sedang mengejan. Namun posisi Jihoon saat ini sangat tidak mendukung. Karena ia berdiri dengan kaki rapat dan memeluk Soonyoung. </p><p>"Ji? Ji? Kalo mau ngeden agak dibuka kakinya! Ji? Jihoon?!" Jihoon tidak merespon. Masih sibuk mengejan tanpa sadar. Akhirnya dengan sengaja Soonyoung merendahkan posisi tubuhnya. Membuat Jihoon otomatis mengikuti dan membuat kakinya sedikit terbuka. </p><p>"Eurnhhhhh!" Erangannya makin keras karena tekanan dari kepala bayinya bertambah. Soonyoung diam-diam meraba lubang Jihoon. Memastikan apakah kepalanya sudah keluar atau belum. </p><p>"SOONYOUNG? JIHOON?" Suara Jeonghan terdengar dari pintu masuk. </p><p>"DAPUR!" Teriak Soonyoung. Dengan sigap membantu Jihoon berdiri kembali perlahan setelah kontraksinya sedikit reda. "Udah dateng beb, Jeonghannya." Bisiknya pelan.</p><p> </p><p>"ASTAGA!!" Jeonghan memekik melihat keadaan Jihoon. Peralatan yang memenuhi tangannya ia taruh lantai. Lalu bergegas ke arah Jihoon. </p><p>"Udah ngeden barusan dia. Katanya gak bisa jalan soalnya rasanya kayak udah mau keluar." Soonyoung menjelaskan. Sedangkan Jeonghan memakai sarung tangan medis dan berjongkok di belakang Jihoon. Mengecek keadaan lubangnya. Jisoo di sebelahnya menyinari dengan senter. </p><p>"Gue masuk sebentar ya, Ji!" Ujar Jeonghan sembari memasukan tangannya perlahan. Mengecek bukaan dan juga posisi bayi. </p><p>"Yaampun udah bukaan 8. Ini serius dia belum kontraksi sampe tadi sore?" Tanyanya setelah mengecek. Berdiri dan berjalan menuju tas medisnya. Mengambil beberapa alat seperti alat detak jantung bayi. Ia dengan perlahan memasangkan alat tersebut pada perut Jihoon agar dapat memantau detak jantung bayi juga kuatnya kontraksi. Sembari memasang ia memerintahkan Jisoo untuk mengambil banyak handuk bersih dan merebus air. </p><p>"Kepalanya udah turun banget. Udah lewat tulang panggul juga. Ketubannya juga udah pecah." Ujar Jeonghan sembari mengecek detak jantung bayi lewat stetoskopnya. Memerika apa alatnya sudah bekerja dengan benar. </p><p>"Loh udah pecah?" Soonyoung bertanya kaget. Pasalnya dia tidak ingat kapan ketuban Jihoon pecah. Jihoon juga tidak pernah cerita. </p><p>"Iya tadi ngecek selaputnya udah pecah. Makanya dia banjir gini kan netes di kakinya." Ujar Jeonghan sembari membantu Jihoon agar lepas dari Soonyoung dan merubah posisi. </p><p>"ITU AIR KETUBAN?!" Ujar Soonyoung kaget. Matanya melotot hingga hampir keluar. Jeonghan berdecak. </p><p>"Kenapa kaget banget sih? Masa gak tau dari tadi udah pecah ketubannya?" Jeonghan menggerutu sembari merapihkan alatnya dilantai. </p><p>"Tadi gue pikir itu cairan gue..." </p><p>"Hah?" </p><p>"Ya kan tadi lu suruh having sex. Terus gue pikir itu tadi cairan gue..." Suaranya mengecil di akhir. </p><p>"LOH? JADI PECAHNYA PAS LAGI NGANU? PANTESAN UDAH BUKAAN 8!" </p><p>"Gak usah pake teriak, Han!" Jihoon protes. Menatap sebal Jeonghan yang mengganggu konsentrasinya dalam mengambil nafas. </p><p>"Kok lu gak suruh berhenti sih, Ji? Kan bisa bahaya!" Jeonghan mulai mengomel. Menata handuk yang baru saja diberikan Jisoo. Lalu menginstruksikan Jihoon untuk duduk di tumpukan tersebut sembari bersandar pada Soonyoung. Kakinya dibuka lebar memperlihatkan lubangnya yang berkedut. </p><p>"Itu tadi gue yang mau!" Balas Jihoon sembari membuka kakinya. Tubuhnya ia senderkan pada Soonyoung. </p><p>"Loh? Kok lu gak larang sih, Soon?" Sekarang Jeonghan menyalahkan Soonyoung. Yang disalahkan hanya memutar bola matanya. </p><p>"Ya mana gue tau bakal pecah pas lagi gitu, Han! Dah lah, udah lewat sekarang fokus ini aja!" Ujar Soonyoung kesal. </p><p>"Ck! Yaudah deh. Sekarang lu nyender situ sama tembok! Terus buka kaki lu biar Jihoon enak nyendernya!" Soonyoung melakukan sesuai instruksi. Lalu membantu Jihoon untuk menyandarkan tubuhnya. </p><p>"Nah Soon lu pengang belakang lututnya Jihoon. Posisi ini ngebantu biar bayinya cepet keluar. Jihoon pegangan sama lengan Soonyoung aja!" Keduanya mengikuti dengan baik. Jihoon pun bernafas perlahan sesuai instruksi Jisoo untuk mengurangi rasa sakit. </p><p>"Bentar gue cek lagi." Jenghan perlahan masuk kembali. Mengecek bukaan Jihoon. </p><p>"Udah 10. Nanti pas kontraksi ngeden ya Ji!" Ujar Jeonghan. Jihoon hanya mengangguk seadanya. </p><p>"Hngggh!" Jihoon mengejan pelan. </p><p>"Lebih lama! Ngeden yang kuat sampe angka 10!" Jeonghan berujar. Jisoo disebelahnya membantu memberi tekanan pada perut Jihoon seiring dorongannya. </p><p>"Ha-heunnnggggghhhhhh!!" Jihoon mengejan lebih kuat. Terus mendorong sesuai hitungan. Dapat dirasakannya bagaimana kepala bayinya turun dan mulai memasuki jalur lahirnya. </p><p>"-10! Bagus! Istirahat. Nafas dulu!" Jeonghan menekan beberapa titik di perut Jihoon sebelum memijatnya pelan. Membantu memberikan rangsangan kontraksi yang lebih kuat. </p><p>"Ya, mulai lagi! 1... 2... 3... 4..-" </p><p>"Nggghhhhh!! Euunnhhh!" Jihoon mengejan lagi. Kali ini kepala bayinya muncul. Membuat lubangnya menonjol. Namun baru saja akan keluar, kepala itu masuk lagi setelah Jihoon berhenti mengejan. </p><p>"Nah gitu Ji! Jisoo, tolong senterin!" Jeonghan berbicara sembari mengambil handuk kecil dan menekan di sekitaran lubang Jihoon perlahan. Memijatnya agar lebih elastis. </p><p>"Lagi... hnngghhhh!!" Jihoon perpegangan erat pada lengan Soonyoung. Sedangka Soonyoung menarik kaki Jihoon. Sesekali membisikan semangat dan mengecup pelipis Jihoon. Jihoon sendiri mengejan dengan kuat. Wajahnya memerah dengan mata terpejam. </p><p>"Bagus, Ji! Dorong terus gitu!" Jeonghan berbicara sembari sesekali menekan otot-otot lubang Jihoon yang melebar. Memperlihatkan kepala dengan rambut-rambut halus. </p><p>"Angh! Perih!" Jihoon menghempaskan tubuhnya ke dalam dekapan Soonyoung. Nafasnya terengah dan matanya berair. </p><p>"Kamu crowning, Ji. Ayo pelan-pelan lagi nafasnya. Haa huu haa huu." Jihoon mengikuti instruksi Jisoo dengan cepat. Mengatur nafasnya yang kasar. </p><p>"Abis ini dorongnya pelan-pelan ya, Ji! Biar lubang kamu nyesuain." Jeonghan menatap Jihoon yang masih mengatur nafas. Jihoon yang ditatap hanya mengangguk pelan. </p><p>"Yuk lagi!" Ujar Jeonghan setelah melihat angka kontraksi yang naik perlahan pada alat di perut Jihoon. Jihoon berpegangan kembali pada Soonyoung. Lalu mengejan perlahan. </p><p>"Ngghh... heunggghh!" Jihoon mengejan perlahan-lahan. Tidak sekuat sebelumnya. Merasakan kepala bayinya keluar perlahan. Melebarkan lubangnya yang sempit. </p><p>"Akh! Perih!" Jihoon memekik saat kepala bayinya keluar di titik paling lebar. Lalu kontraksinya berhenti. Memaksa Jihoon merasakan sensasi perih dan mengganjal pada lubangnya. </p><p>"Han! Sakit banget-nghh!" Jihoon menangis. Selain karena kepala bayinya yang mengganjal di lubangnya. Juga lubangnya yang harus melebar dengan ekstrem. </p><p>"Tahan sebentar, Ji! Kalo jidatnya udah keluar nanti sisanya gampang." Jeonghan masih memijat-mijat lubang Jihoon. Menariknya agar tidak terluka saat mengejan lagi. </p><p>"Yang kuat ya beb. Bentar lagi penantian kita selama 9 bulan. Kamu yang kuat! Ada aku di sini." Soonyoung berbisik pelan. Kemudian mencium pelipis Jihoon. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap paha dalam Jihoon. Mencoba memberi ketenangan. </p><p>"Ngh-hhnnggghhhhh!!" Jihoon mengejan lagi saat kontraksi datang. Kepala bayinya perlahan terdorong keluar. Menunjukan keningnya. </p><p>"Ngh-akh!" Jihoon kembali melemas dalam pelukan Soonyoung. Matanya terpejam karena lelah. </p><p>"Susah banget sih keluarnya." Keluhnya pelan. Soonyoung hanya terkekeh. </p><p>"Ya kalo gampang populasi di dunia udah lebih dari 10 miliar kali, Ji!" Canda Jisoo. Tangannya memijat-mijat perut Jihoon. </p><p>"Kepalanya udah keluar sampe jidat. Mau pegang gak, Ji?" Tanya Jeonghan. Jihoon menoleh, membuka matanya. Lalu mengangguk pelan. Jeonghan menuntun tangan kiri Jihoon untuk menyentuh pucuk kepala bayinya. </p><p>"Soon!" Jihoon menoleh kearah Soonyoung sesaat setelah merasakan kepala bayinya. Tiba-tiba sebuah rasa membanjirinya. Membuatnya terisak pelan. </p><p>"Kok malah nangis?" Tanya Soonyoung. Satu tangannya beralih mengusap air mata Jihoon. </p><p>"Gak tau, tiba-tiba mau nangis aja." Balasnya sembari menarik ingus. Soonyoung hanya menghujaminya dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan. </p><p>"Ayok, lagi Ji!" Panggil Jeonghan. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk paha Jihoon untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Jihoon mengangguk mantap. Tiba-tiba mendapatkan kekuatan. </p><p>"Hhnggghhh!! Eunghh!" Jihoon mengejan lagi. Kali ini sampai urat-urat lehernya terlihat. Jeonghan dengan perlahan juga membantu kepala bayinya agar keluar lebih mudah. </p><p>"Nghh! Akh! Akh!" Jihoon memekik begitu kepala bayinya keluar sempurna bersamaan dengan cairan ketubannya. </p><p>"Stop! Rileks Ji! Nafas pelan pelan!" Jisoo menyentuh dada Jihoon. Membantunya mengatur nafasnya kembali sementara Jeonghan mengecek tali pusar. </p><p>"Gak ngelilit. Abis ini boleh dorong lagi." Ujar Jeonghan setelah memastikan tali pusar tidak melilit leher bayinya. </p><p>"Hihi, anak kalian mirip banget sama Soonyoung!" Ujar Jisoo setelah melihat wajahnya yang sudah keluar. Jeonghan yang mendengar itu melihat ke arah bayi tersebut. Dan terkekeh pelan. </p><p>"Iya matanya naik kayak Soonyoung." Balasnya. Jihoon hanya balas tertawa ringan. </p><p>"Ngh... kontraksi.." Jihoon memposisikan lagi dirinya. Lalu tangannya kembali berpegangan pada lengan Soonyoung. </p><p>"Oke, 1.. 2... 3..-" </p><p>"Nghhh-Hnnghhh! Eunghhh! NGGHHH!!" Jihoon mengejan dengan kuat. Mendorong satu persatu bahu lalu tubuh bayinya. Begitu seluruh tubuhnya sudah lahir Jihoon menghempaskan tubuhnya pada Soonyoung. Tubuhnya langsung melemas setelahnya. </p><p>Jeonghan mengangkat bayi tersebut dan menepuk-nepuknya hingga suara tangisannya terdengar. Lalu dengan segera meletakannya diatas dada Jihoon. Yang membuat bayinya dengan cepat berhenti menangis. Membiarkan Jihoon memeluknya sembari ia memotong tali pusar. </p><p>"Halo?" Jihoon mulai terisak lagi begitu melihat wajah bayinya. Soonyoung dibelakangnya juga sama. Menitikkan air mata begitu melihat bayinya sudah lahir. </p><p>"Jihoon aku sayang banget sama kamu." Ujar Soonyoung. Mencium kening Jihoon dan ikut mengusap pelan kepala bayinya. </p><p>"Sssh.." Jihoon meringis merasakan kontraksi lagi. Walaupun tidak sekuat tadi. </p><p>"Ngeden aja, Ji! Buat ngeluarain plasentanya." Ujar Jeonghan sembari menekan-nekan perut Jihoon. Lalu tangannya juga menarik tali pusar yang masih menyambung pada plasenta untuk membantunya keluar. </p><p>"Abis ini gue bersihin dulu anak kalian ya! Soon, lu bawa aja Jihoon ke kamar. Nanti sama Jeonghan disana dibantu bersih-bersih." Jisoo. Memberitahu sembari membereskan beberapa alat. Soonyoung mengangguk mengerti. </p><p>"Oh iya gue lupa nanya, kalian kenapa ada di dapur tadi?" Jeonghan tiba-tiba bertanya saat sedang membersihkan lantai yang sedikit basah oleh air ketuban. </p><p>"Eh? Eu... itu.." </p><p>"Tadi kita having sex di sini soalnya!" Jawab Jihoon cepat. Soonyoung hanya mengeluarkan tawa canggung setelahnya. </p><p>"Hah?! Gila lo pada!" Pekik Jeonghan. Sedangkan Jisoo hanya menggeleng-geleng saja. </p><p>"Ya gimana, Han? Tadi gue tuh udah keburu pengen." Balas Jihoon sambil memberikan anaknya pada Jisoo untuk dibersihkan. Lalu ia sendiri berusaha berdiri dibantu Soonyoung. </p><p>"Ya tapi gak gitu juga lah! Sumpah ya lu pada! Untung gak kenapa-napa lu!" Omel Jeonghan. </p><p>"Yaudah sih! Gak usah ngomel! Toh udah kejadian! Sekarang bantuin gue aja!" </p><p>Dan Jeonghan hanya mampu bedecak sebal menghadapi Jihoon. "Dasar anak jaman sekarang! Suka gak sabaran!"</p><p>End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>